1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container, a developing device, a process cartridge, a method for forming the developer container, a method for forming the developing device, and a method for forming the process cartridge.
Herein, the term developer container refers to a container for storing developer, and refers to a container for storing developer to be used in an image forming apparatus, or waste developer remaining after being used for developing.
The term developing device refers to a developing device that at least includes a developer container and a developer bearing member, and visualizes an electrostatic latent image with developer.
The term process cartridge refers to a cartridge that at least includes a developer container, a developer bearing member, and an image bearing member in an integrated manner, and is configured to be detachably attached to an image forming apparatus main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process has been employing a process cartridge system. More specifically, an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a process unit that acts on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrally formed into a unit in the form of a cartridge configured to be detachably attached to an image forming apparatus main body.
In such a process cartridge, a cartridge frame and a component that constitute the process cartridge are provided with various thin plate-shaped conductive members to be used for a certain purpose. The conductive members are fixed to the frame and the component by a certain method. When electrical connection needs to be established with the image forming apparatus main body, the frame and the component are each provided with a connection member for electrically connecting to the image forming apparatus main body in such a manner that the connection member is in contact with the conductive member.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-121762 discusses a technique for detecting a developer amount in a developer container by measuring electrostatic capacitance. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-121762, an electrode rod for fixing a thin metal plate member to a cartridge frame to electrically connect the thin metal plate member to the image forming apparatus main body is provided in such a manner that the electrode rod penetrates through the frame. A through hole through which the electrode rod penetrates is provided with a sealing member to prevent developer from leaking out of the frame.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-63200, the electrical connection with the image forming apparatus main body is established in the following manner. A developing blade that is made of a metal plate and regulates the developer amount is fixed on a cartridge frame with a conductive fixing screw, and conductive resin is molded on the frame so as to be in contact with the fixing screw, thereby establishing the electrical connection with the image forming apparatus main body.
In the above conventional configurations, however, a plurality of components such as the electrode rod and the sealing member need to be additionally provided for forming a conductive path for electrically connecting the thin metal plate member serving as a conductive member, to the image forming apparatus main body. Thus, the configuration is complicated and requires an extra assembling process. Furthermore, a fixing member of some sort is required for fixing a power-supplied member to the cartridge frame, and thus a fixing process is further required.